Professor Bannister
| image= BannisterFirstAppearance.png | caption= | gender = Male | genderappearance= | age= Unknown | height= Shorter than Lyla | nationality= Greenlandic | hometown= Greenland | born = | created= | nemesis= Lyla Lolliberry Perry the Platypus Heinz Doofenshmirtz | profession= Evil scientist, CEO of Bannister Evil Enterprises | band = | pband= | major= | affiliations= | signature= | parents= | creator= | stepparents= | siblings= | stepsiblings= | grandparents= | spouses = | children= | friends =Heinz Doofenshmirtz (formerly) | loveinterests= | pets = | title1= | other1= | title2= | other2= | title3= | other3= | title4= | other4= | first = "Sidetracked" |last = "Sidetracked" | voice = Kevin McDonald | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= | video= }} is a Greenlandic evil scientist and the nemesis of C.O.W.C.A. Agent Lyla Lolliberry. Biography C.O. Bannister is originally from Greenland, but grew sick of its national anthem and lack of national pride. His jealousy of Canada led him to plot his evil scheme there by posing as a Canadian evil scientist and building his own evil company, Bannister Evil Enterprises. He also joined the villain organization L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (though it was against the rules for their members to misrepresent their countries of origin, as stated by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz). After hiring three burglars to steal some parts from Seattle, Bannister built two magnetic robotic versions of himself. Two months later, he plotted to steal Canada's symbol of national unity: Albert the Moose. Doing so, he would cause Canada to crumble, then annex it to Greenland and put in a new national anthem and reinvigorate its national pride to a peak. He even got Doofenshmirtz to assist him in his scheme as part of their U.S.-Canadian evil scheme exchange program. However, he was found by Lolliberry, as well as Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, O.W.C.A Agent Perry the Platypus, who were able to defeat his androids. He attempted to escape via parachute, but Perry managed to contact his old friend Peter the Panda, who managed to capture Bannister with his jet. Following the end, Bannister and his cronies are arrested. Personality Despite being an evil scientist, Bannister comes up with a plan that even Doofenshmirtz thinks is implausible and enormously complex, even more than his own evil schemes. He has a strong love for his homeland and jealousy towards Canada. Physical Appearance Bannister is extremely thin, a fact that was hidden during his initial encounter with Perry and Lyla due to the androids under his lab coat. He has a large afro and wears round glasses. He also wears a shirt designed like Greenland's flag, a metal belt with loops, and black slacks. Trivia *He is one of the two members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to be officially arrested and taken into custody for his crimes (the other is their leader Aloyse von Roddenstein for his notorious attempt to send the Earth into a new Ice Age). Appearances *"Sidetracked" Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Villains Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Category:P Category:One appearance only Category:Background Characters Category:Evil